In road vehicles, fluidic fuels such as LPG, LNG, natural gas, gasoline and diesel may be used. In order to increase efficiency of the said fuels, various additives may be added into the fuel prior to sales. These additives are mainly produced by fuel manufactures, which have a secret formulation. In order to increase efficiency of the said additives, such additives may be added into the fuel in fuel storage facilities. However, such introduction of additives into the fuel must be performed in a safe manner due to the fact that the formulation of the additive is secret. Otherwise, the additive may be obtained by ill-intentioned persons and thus the additive may be analyzed and the formulation of the additive may be captured.
In addition, the amount of the additive to be added into the fuel is of utmost importance in order to get optimum efficiency from the additive. Because of the above-mentioned problems, in the state-of-art applications, addition of the additive into the fuel is performed by a panel of several authorities. The said panel prevents the additive from being obtained by unauthorized persons and adjusts the amount of the additive based on the amount of the fuel in which an additive is to be introduced so as to get optimum efficiency from the additive. However, the said panel results in a great economic burden for the fuel seller and also a slowdown in the addition of the additive into the fuel.